Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Exploration Team Pysch
by Cherry bomb advance
Summary: A story where 12 year old Clayton and his friends get launched into the Pokemon world this may eventully turn into a crossover for now it's just Pokemon Credits to Gwen-Fox for the cover image
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Into the Void

It was an average day and I was sitting outside with my friends Jack and Carter.

"You think anything cool will ever happen here?" Jack questioned.

"Naw, never has." Carter responed but as soon as he spoke the sky exploded with lighting.

"Woah! did you see that there were two strikes at the same time!" I said.

"Yeah and one was brown and the other was a kind of orange" Carter yelled other the thunder.

"It struck somewhere on the footrail in the woods wanna go check it out?" Jack asked.  
"I don't see why not we were just sitting here trying to get shinies in X and Y" I responded.

"All right let's go!" Carter said all to exitedly.

***  
"Hey look up ahead it looks like the trees are glowing." Carter said.

"You're right is it fire?" Jack responded.

"It cant be it's like a purpley color." I said

"Let's get a closer look!" Carter shouted all to exitedly again.

"Hey theres sombody here!"

"Is that what I think it is?" The three of us said in unison There standing infront of a glowing purple portal were a Vulpix and an Eevee.

"Vulpi" the orange one said

"Eeve" the brown one responded (I think)

"I can't believe it, real live Pokemon!" Jack shouted.

"Wait a second where did they come from?"

"Japan?"

"No"

"You think they came out of that portal behind them?"

"Yeah probally"

"Wait why is my DS is beeping?"  
As I pulled it out it automaticly opened and pulled up the Pokedex entries for Eevee and Vulpix.

"Eevee the Evolution Pokemon Thanks to its unstable genetic makeup, this special Pokemon conceals many different possible evolutions." said Dexter

"Vulpix the Fox Pokemon As each tail grows, it's fur becomes more lustrous. When held, it feels slightly warm." He said a few seconds later

"Whoah! when did you get that?"

"I don't remember even having this." I responded immediatly.

"Guys I don't mean to be a bummer but I think the Pokemon are about to launch us into the portal!" Jack said

As soon as we turned around we saw a bunch of paw prints floating around the two and I could have sworn they mouthed 'Whirlwind'.  
Suddenly the floating paw prints turned into little tornados and we went flying into the purple swirl.

(I'll try and post these at least 2 a week and theyll be muchloger than this I just suck at introductions my "S" key is messed up so if there's an S error it probally didn't respond) 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Beggining of Somthing Great

"Hey are you okay?" is what I woke up to lying on a beach.

"Huh wu what happened I feel like I just fell out of the sky" I replied "And yes i'm pretty much fine just sore."

"Thank goodness" replied a pink fuzzy blob.

'Why can't I see clearly everything is fuzzy'

"Oh! My glasses." I reached down to grab them but was mortified to find that the lenses had shattered.

"Well crap, my glasses are broken." I said

"I just saw you fall out of the sky." the pink blob said in an all to familiar voice.

"Can you lead me to a town or village so i can get some glasses?"

"Sure grab on."

As I reached to grab its hand I saw my arm was blue with a white spot on it.

"Why is my arm blue?" I asked "Did you paint it or somthing?"

"Ha, ha your funny for a Riolu." It replied

"RIOLU!" I exclaimed "Im a riolu?"

"Yeah I don't know of any other Pokemon that are blue and look like a jackal." the blob replied

"Well that's not all that bad I still have arms."

"Were here, Kecleon can I get this Riolu a pair of Goggle Specs?"

"Here you go that'll be 200P please." The Plusle replied as it handed it to the blob.

"Ok thanks."

"Here try these on." the blob said

"Ok thanks." As I strapped on the Goggle Specs "Wow I can see again thank yooou..."

"Your a Skitty?"

"Yeah what else would I be a Grimer?"

"Ok so what's your name?" the Skitty asked me.

"My name is Clayton, what's yours?" I responded

"Clayton! It's me Carter."

"What? Well I guess that makes sense when the we went through the portal it wouldn't make sense if only one of us got transformed."

"Yeah, you didn't see Jack when you were falling did you I can't find him."

"No"

"Hey if were in the Pokemon universe then aren't there Exploration teams?" I questioned

"Yeah let's put a request on the request board!"

"Ok all done." It wasn't much it just said 'Please find Jack on Reward Pecha,Oran And Cheri Berries' and almost as soon as we pinned it on and we turned around a group of three Pokemon there was a Vulpix, Eevee and a Sneasel.

"HEY YOU!" The Vulpix yelled at us and we turned to look.

"Huh, Me?" I wondered

"Yeah." it said as the group approached us "We've been lookin for ya."  
(Great grammar) I thought

"Wait a second you're that Vulpix and Eevee that knocked us in the portal!"

"Yeah sorry 'bout that we couldn't really ask you to go in the portal at the time."

"Jeez sis if your going to turn people into Pokemon at least tell them why." The Eevee said (SIS? there an Eevee and a Vulpix)

"Fine, Slowking told us to get the three humans that investigated the portals appearence."

"But why?"

"He'll tell you later, but anyway whyed you put a request on the board?"

"Our third friend Jack is missing we think he's at ." Carter explained

"We will go get him for you we are an exploration team after all." the Sneasel said for the first time

"Wait we want to go too!" me and Carter exclaimed.

"And show us how to use attacks so we can defend our selves."

"Alright you can come just don't get in the way." the Sneasel snickered.

"Well in that case why don't we introduce ourselves." the Vulpix said

"I'm Evan this is my sister Vulpie and that's V..." Evan responded "Vivion! I can introduce myself Evan" She said in a not so friendly voice.

"I'm Carter and that's Clayton" Carter replied cheerfully.

"Well now that that's over let's hit the road."

"Alright we're here." Vulpie said as we approached a cave entrance

"C'mon Mons let's go rescue Jack!" Carter exclaimed When we entered I heard Carter humming PMD's theme and joined in and as we went deeper into the cave there was a door with some script that looked oddly familiar to me.

"Can any of you guys read this?" Carter asked us.  
I jerked my head to look at it and exclaimed"That's Unkown script!"  
And I was given three confused looks.

"I think it says 'To enter this cave you must have a mystical bow.'but i don't know what a mystical bow is." I said "You mean this." As Vulpie pulled a pink ribbon out of her bag.

"We got it with the team starter kit, hey it's glowing!"

"So is the door!" 


	3. Chapter 3

_Before you start this chapter I'm sorry I haven't kept up with the story I have been busy with school work and my grandma just passed away and I have decided to write at my own pace instead of a schedule. The good news is I'm doing another story soon but the theme is a secret it shares the acronym of PKMN just add vowels. OK now that that's over enjoy reading! _

Chapter 3: Rescuing Jack

The cavern started to rumble and the door started to slide open.

"You guys ready?" Evan asked nervously

"Don't be so nervous the first dungeon is always ea 'Whap'. I cut off Carter before he could finish

"The first dungeon is what?" Vulpie asked

I looked around and noticed that the Sneasel was gone.

"Hey where's the Sneasel?" I asked

"Oh I don't know she never misses a mission where is she?" Evan Said

"Meh let's go we don't need her." Vulpie responded

B16

"Ugggghhghhgg are we almost there my feet are killing me?" Carter complained

"Hey I see daylight!" Evan exclaimed

As we walked out onto the peak I noticed a blue figure and green one sitting looking over the edge.

"Were really high up you sure you want to go on." The green one said in a familiar voice

"Yes, but since you're going to whine about it we can wait and rest." The blue one said

"Hey you!" I yelled the two turned around

They were a Treeko and an Oshawott.

"Is either of you named Jack?"

"My name is Jack." the Treeko said

"Dude finally we had to climb 16 freakin flights of stairs."

"Do I know you?" Jack asked

"Yeah how do you know him" the Oshawott said

"He's my brother, that's how I know him." Carter replied

"Carter? It really is you!"

The Treeko ran over and hugged his brother.

"So how do you know him?" I asked the Oshawott

"He fell from the sky and landed on me." She responded

"Hay who's the Eevee and Vulpix?" Jack asked

"Were an Exploration team and were helping your friends rescue you." Vulpie responded

As she finished her sentence we saw a shadow swoop down and grab Oshawott and Vulpie.


End file.
